Untitled Avengers Story
by Zaxel
Summary: Summary: "Maybe if we hadn't fought, Tony would probably still be here." StevexTony


Whatever they were arguing about, it was too serious. They pushing buttons that shouldn't have been pushed. Ever. Yet one felt like they had to say something worse about the other. Steve usually didn't let the arguments get this far. He would be the first to stop. He would give Tony a warning tone that told him that things were getting to close for comfort.

But for some reason, Tony wasn't letting it drop. He kept pushing. He was going down a path that there was no recovering from.

And that's when Steve said it, not even thinking.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself, Stark. Not the team. Not your friends, _your family. _Not even me."

Steve regretted it the second it came out the last word came out his mouth. The look on Tony's face was absolute hurt. Tony heard these words a number of time before from others, Steve knows this. He always heard it but Tony never gave two shits about it. It never fazed him because he didnt care what others thought about him. In the end it only ever mattered what Steve thought about him.

That was the last thing Steve should think of Tony.

And in that moment, that one heavy second of silence that seemed to last for a painful eternity, Steve realized how much hurt he had just caused Tony. No matter what was said after, even if he tried, it wouldn't fix a damn thing.

"Nailed it, Rogers. I couldn't have said that any better," Tony started, walking past Steve to the elevator. "I don't give a damn about anyone. Because, you know, I don't go day in and day out risking my ass to save people I don't even know! I don't give a damn about the team, or Rhodey or Pepper. I just use them 'till I've had my fill." Tony back-stepped into the elevator once the doors opened, not once breaking his eye contact with Steve.

"But I most especially don't give any flying fucks about you. Because, you know what Steve? I'm just a user. Like you said, I don't care about anyone else but myself." As sarcastic as Tony was trying to be, he was failing miserably. Tears were flooding his eyes. Steve could plainly see he hit the spot right in bulls-eye.

"Tony—"

The doors had closed on Steve before he could even say anything. What could he say? The damage was done.

"Stark's been in an accident."

When Steve received the message from one of the agents, he was in the middle of a lecture. A room full of young adults, joining S.H.I.E.L.D. simply because Captain America was there. If only they knew what a real jerk he was. How his words alone hurt Tony so much.

Steve practically ran to the infirmary.

He didn't have to say word. By the look on Clint and Pepper's faces in the waiting room, Tony wasn't doing so well. Steve's heart dropped.

"What happened?"

He just wanted Tony right there.

God, why did Steve let it come to this?

He wished he could go back. He wanted to take everything he said back. He didn't even remember how the argument even started. Just one thing led to another and now…

Clint let out a sigh. "Icy roads. _And _he was drunk. He lost traction, and so did the other cars. One was going down the road too fast and hit Tony."

Steve did not know what to think. It was all his fault that Tony even went out in the first place. Oh God, it's all Steve's fault.

Steve didn't realize how long he stood at the doorway before Pepper walked over and placed a hand on his arm.

"The doctor said once Tony is stable we could see him," Pepper said, giving Steve a small a reassuring smile after. She led him to a seat then sat next to him.

The room fell into a numbing silence. All they could do was just wait.

"Miss Pots," Steve started, his voice just above a soft whisper. "We had a fight. It was a terrible fight. We both said some things we shouldn't have but…" Steve pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes, as if to stop tears from flooding out of his eyes. He was slowly breaking down. "Oh God, maybe if we hadn't fought, Tony would still be here."

Steve wouldn't forgive himself if Tony died tonight. It was all his fault.

Just when Pepper took in a breath to speak, probably to say something comforting again, one of the doctors tending to Tony walked in.

End.

_**AN:**__ First fanfiction in a LONG time. Four years. I might be a bit rusty. And please don't ask me what verse this is from. I love MCU stony and I've really only recently fell back into 616 __and they're my new OTP__ so forgive me hardcore fans._


End file.
